


The Photograph

by strawberrylace



Series: Holiday One Shots [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Graduate School, M/M, Meet-Cute, Photographer Peter Parker, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: In which Wade Wilson becomes an accidental muse
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Holiday One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	The Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a winter one shot but still takes place in December!! Hope you guys enjoy!!

The snow was coming down harder than usual as today marked the fifth consecutive day of snow. But it wasn't as if Wade was concerned. As he lay in his bed, he was thinking about how he would be spending his snow day. He needed a break from his poly-sci class. Actually he needed a break from the university in general. But in two weeks he'd be able to finally relax once he was back in the city. For now, he figured he would probably check to see if any of his professors emailed him about his classes getting cancelled. As a grad student, all signs were pointing to unlikely.

After finding out that his classes were to go on as planned, Wade dragged himself out of bed, cocooning himself with the fuzzy blanket that was keeping him warm, and shuffled into the kitchen. There, he was greeted by his roommate, Clint, who was chomping away at his soggy cereal at the kitchen table while reading the newspaper. To say that Clint and Wade were best friends was a bit of a stretch. They tolerated one another and got the rent paid in a semi-timely manner. That was good enough for the both of them. 

"Mornin'", Clint mumbled, looking down at his paper. "I take it classes are still on for you?" 

"Ugh, how could you even remind me?" Wade rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion. "How could they do this to us? Deprive us of our fun!" 

"Grad school isn't supposed to be fun, last I checked." Clint tossed the paper that he had finished up reading onto Wade's side of the table. "But maybe you could now drop out and start your new life as an artist's muse." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Clint looked up at Wade with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Haven't you heard? You're famous!" 

Wade sat down at the table and flipped open the paper. His eyes bulged out when he saw the black and white photo in the local paper. It was a photo of him in a skeleton onesie on the quad with his arms stretched out, back arched, as if he were about to do a back flip. He remembered that it was Halloween that night and he was coming back from his sole night class and was surprised to find it was snowing. He was so happy that he frolicked about on the quad and proceeded to catch snowflakes on his tongue. What he didn't remember was having his photo taken professionally, but if he was going to be anyone's muse, the public should at least know who it was in the picture. 

"But I'm not even credited as the model!" Wade cried out, tossing the newspaper back to Clint. "What good is being a muse if no one knows who it is?" 

"I know it's you because you texted me about it snowing in October and you were wearing that skeleton costume. Who goes to their night class in a skeleton costume anyway?" Clint asked. He picked paper back up and looked closely at the photo. "But maybe Peter Parker could give you credit if you go to the showcase tonight."

"There's a showcase tonight?" 

Clint folded the paper down and narrowed his gaze at his roommate. "Didn't you read it? There's a holiday showcase tonight at the fine arts trivium for the photographers. You can go there and ask Peter Parker yourself why he took that photo of you." 

"Oh Clint, do you think he'll make me a star?" Wade asked in his best Mae West voice. "I've always wanted to be in the pictures! Maybe one day, when I'm big and famous, I'll remember you!" 

Clint stared at Wade, his expression unchanged. "Why are you still my roommate?" 

After his classes were finished for the day, Wade hiked across the quad and over to the fine arts trivium. It was dark outside and there weren't very many people out on the quad. Lucky them, Wade thought to himself as he wrapped the red scarf around his face and walked faster. Entering the trivium, there was already a handful of people inside, who also happened to be dressed rather nicely. Wade looked down at his jeans and Doc Martens, wondering if perhaps he should've gone back and changed. But then he figured that his olive green pea coat was good enough to keep on. He was feeling pretty chilly also. Walking around, he noticed a few of the photographs that were on display. Based on what he saw, he figured that the theme of the showcase had to have been about snow or winter. It seemed appropriate enough with the season and all. Some of the photos, Wade noticed, were actually really nice. Others were just okay. But as he walked further down, he stopped and saw the photograph that was in the paper this morning. It was in color, as opposed to what he saw in the paper this morning. He didn't realize that where he had been standing in that photo was directly underneath a light, illuminating his skeleton costume. Seeing it in color, Wade began to appreciate just how beautiful the photograph was. Maybe even appreciate his own beauty...

"It's my favorite," a voice spoke up. 

Wade turned around to find a thin young man with a mop of fluffy brown hair dressed in a chambray shirt and dark colored pants. He had a bit of a sheepish look on his face that led Wade to wonder if this was the same Peter Parker that had taken the photograph. 

"I'm surprised that you had even come in the first place," Peter admitted, looking down at the ground. "I saw you that night and it just inspired me to capture you. I took many other photos after that night but somehow...I couldn't shake my mind off this particular one." 

"I'm curious as to why you didn't name it?" Wade asked. "I'm also wondering if I'll be seeing any royalties from this once it blows up at the MOMA." 

Peter laughed. "I had a name for it, but my professor hated it. It was called, 'Halloween Snow.' Somehow I couldn't think of anything more creative so when I officially submitted it, I just left it blank." 

"Well, I think 'Halloween Snow' would've been perfect. Or, perhaps something like 'Ghost of Christmas Past'! 

"Maybe. By the way, I'm Peter. Listen, I hope you're not terribly upset that I took your photo. You just happened to capture my eye that night and I couldn't miss out on the perfect photo." 

"I'm Wade and I'm actually quite flattered I could become your accidental muse," Wade smiled. "Perhaps, I could become your official muse for future photos to come?" 

"Perhaps over a cup of coffee if it's not asking too much?" Peter asked. 

"Now that sounds like a date!"


End file.
